remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Planet
.]] The '''Little Planet' (リトルプラネット Ritorupuranetto?), also known as the Miracle Planet (奇跡の星 Kiseki no hoshi?) is a satellite in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series], and the setting of the game Sonic CD. According to legend, the Little Planet appears over Never Lake one month out of every year, and vanishes completely for the remaining eleven months. It is unclear where precisely it vanishes to, although its appearance above Earth would suggest that it is in geostationary orbit. Also notable is that the Little Planet is home of the so-called Time Stones. These gems replaced the Chaos Emeralds as collectable objects during Sonic CD. They cause various temporal anomalies on the Little Planet, and may be largely responsible for the planet's annual disappearance. Through the use of Time Warp Plates (similar in design to Star Posts), it is possible to travel to three distinct time periods - the present, the distant past, and an unspecified point in the future - although in the adaptation of Sonic CD in Sonic the Comic, this sort of time travel was only possible if in possession of one of the Time Stones itself. Game Appearances ''Sonic CD'' During Sonic CD, Doctor Robotnik attempts to conquer Little Planet, utilizing Metal Sonic as his primary minion. In fact, it is one occasion when Robotnik actually succeeds in creating his "Eggmanland utopia", by using Little Planet's bizarre chronology to invade the planet in the Past so that it would be under his control in the Future. He connects Little Planet to a rock formation carved with his face by means of a massive chain. The grim future of Little Planet ruled by Robotnik is bleak and mostly in ruins, though, with the Badniks around the levels broken down and deteriorating. Through destroying Robotnik's machines in the past and/or collecting the Time Stones (finding all 7 of which automatically ensures a good future for all rounds), it is possible to liberate the planet from Robotnik, and institute a truly utopian "Good Future". At the conclusion of the game, Sonic rescues Amy Rose (who had been kidnapped whilst following Sonic on Little Planet) and lands back on Earth as Robotnik's fortress falls apart around him. As he does so, the chain linking the Little Planet to Sonic's world shatters, allowing Little Planet to rise away from the planet's surface. In the bad ending, it will disappear and later reappear still covered in Eggman's machinery. In the good ending, however, it will be a grassy utopia. It will disappear in a flash resembling Sonic's head, and sparkles will drop down onto the surface of Sonic's world,causing flowers to immediately grow (these flowers resemble the ones created when Sonic destroys a badnik in the game). In the good ending, the Little Planet does not reappear. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' The Little Planet reappears in Sonic the Hedgehog 4, where it has been mechanized by Doctor Eggman to make a new version of the Death Egg, which can be seen in Act 3 and the boss act of Sylvania Castle Zone and boss act of White Park Zone. The new Death Egg is a hollow sphere built above and around the Little Planet similar to a Dyson sphere, the hypothetical Dyson sphere is designed to absorb energy from a star; this, presumably, is also the method which Eggman uses to power his latest space station. Sonic and Tails Defeat Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic and the Death Egg mk.II Zone's power drains out leaving Little Planet still trapped inside it. Before events of second episode, it is shown that Metal Sonic has been re-awakened at Stardust Speedway and guided back from the Little Planet to Eggman's base in Episode Metal. ''Super INFINITY'' The Little Planet appears in Super INFINITY and above Mobius. Newtrogic High Zone located on Little Planet. Locations on the Little Planet *'Palmtree Panic', a lakeside palmtree resort with invisible standing blocks and vertical ramps. **'Present', a nice grassy plain with some hills and palmtrees. **'Bad Future', the lake and air are polluted, pipes are scattered all over and the trees are robotic. **'Good Future', almost exactly like the Present, but there are pink stars and is benevolently robotic towards the nature of the area. **'Past', very much like the Present, but with distinctive primitive vegetation and overall landscape. *'Collision Chaos', a pinball-themed stage with bumpers and spikes at every turn. **'Present', like Palmtree Panic at dawn, but with some mechanical objects such as pipes and a golden concealed sky. **'Bad Future', contains a dark sky, and several mechanical "enhancements." **'Good Future', much like the Present, but all mechanical objects are gone, the sky is visible, and there is more plantlife. **'Past', a large forest. *'Tidal Tempest', a subterranean underwater labyrinth filled with vacuum pipes. **'Present', old ruins in a watery cave. **'Bad Future', a rusty, broken sewage system. **'Good Future', a bio-mechanical greenhouse and aquatic ecosystem with various flora. **'Past', a prehistoric volcano. Strangely, it does not have any magma or lava. *'Quartz Quadrant', a mine-like cave with conveyor belts. **'Present', a gem-filled cave. **'Bad Future', an industrial city inside a gigantic cave. **'Good Future', a city with tall skyscrapers and the quartz intact. **'Past', set inside the cave (which has less gems), and next to a large peaceful lake. *'Wacky Workbench', a large mechanized factory featuring electrical conduits and an electrified floor. **'Present', a factory filled with strange-looking machinery and pipes. **'Bad Future', a dark, rusted, overworked and neglected factory. **'Good Future', a brightly designed factory, with safer technology and less hazards. **'Past', a construction site near a mountain. *'Stardust Speedway', an area containing a complex network of highways. **'Present', a city with golden highways, a glimmering skyline, and a giant Robotnik statue under construction. **'Bad Future', an industrialized, neglected city with polluted air, bleak storming crimson skyline, blue highways, and a finished Robotnik statue. **'Good Future', a carnival-like city with purple highways, ocean skyline, and a grand purple mansion in the distance. **'Past', a jungle filled with large vines and what appears to be some ancient buildings (along with a cathedral sealed with a dome). *'Metallic Madness', Robotnik's personal base, filled with mechanical contraptions. **'Present', a typical Robotnik Zone. Fully metallic and with tons of traps and robots. **'Bad Future', the base is rusty and falling apart. **'Good Future', a peaceful city with lots of plant life. **'Past', the base still under construction. Appearances in Other Media ''Sonic the Comic'' In Sonic the Comic, the Miracle Planet appeared in the adaptation of Sonic CD, and then made recurring appearances throughout the series. It was consistently referred to as the Miracle Planet, save for a single mention in the backup Sonic's World story of [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_25 Sonic the Comic #25] ("Prologue: Once Upon a Planet...") that some people know it as the Little Planet. In its first appearance, Robotnik cyber-formed the entire Miracle Planet to be used as a power source for Metallix, the Metal Sonic. Sonic managed to defeat Metallix and restore the planet to normal by using a Time Stone.[http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_24 Sonic the Comic #24] to #28, "The Sonic Terminator" Some time later, the Miracle Planet was taken over by the Brotherhood of Metallix. [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_59 Sonic the Comic #59] to #62, "The Brotherhood of Metallix". It was again covered in machinery, this time making it appear like a giant Metallix head, and used as a staging ground for the Metallix's attempts to conquer Mobius. Their plans were thwarted by Sonic and Chaotix, [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_67 Sonic the Comic #67] to #72, "The Return of Chaotix" and the Miracle Planet was subsequently returned to normal yet again. [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_79 Sonic the Comic #79], "Return to the Miracle Planet" In this continuity, the Miracle Planet appears in the sky over Mobius for three days out of every month, rather than for one month a year as in Sonic CD. [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Comic_Issue_61 Sonic the Comic #61], "The Brotherhood of Metallix, Part 3" ''Archie Comics'' Little Planet also exist in Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. although the Little Planet hasn't been fully introduced, it has been hinted various times. As the Sonic Super Special Issue 3 featured prequel story for Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, What's What feature reveals the Little Planet's existing in Archie's comic continuity as it has been told to be closely kept as secret by citizens of Albion and Rob O' the Hedge himself. Trivia *The fact that the Bad Future of Stardust Speedway appears in games after Sonic the Hedgehog CD can be contributed to the fact that Little Planet does not follow standard rules of time. Category:Planets